The Icy Sun
by Icyclaws X Sunspark
Summary: The Icy Sun will save the clans and lead them to survival! FeatherClan, OceanClan, DawnClan & CloudClan live peacefully in their homes until a great danger threatens them. When two ordinary kits Icykit & Sunkit are born they don't realize exactly how special they are until the danger arrives!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone as you know my story Bramblestar's destiny is on hold because of this story. Enjoy & please review!**

**Allegiances**

**FeatherClan**

**Leader: Dewstar- Slender, silver she-cat**

**Deputy: Splashpelt- Brown tabby tom with golden spots**

**Medicine cat: Starcloud- Tortoiseshell & white she-cat**

** Apprentice, Honeypaw**

**Warriors: Kinktail- Cream and brown tom**

** Apprentice, Larkpaw**

** Swiftwind- Lithe brown she-cat**

** Stormstrike- Dark gray tom**

** Nightstep- Pitch black tom**

** Apprentice, Nectarpaw**

**Wildheart- Ginger tom**

**Songflight- White she-cat with brown tail & paws**

**Apprentice, Mosspaw**

**Eagletalon- Dark brown tabby tom**

**Cloudpatch- White and black tom**

**Apprentices:**** Honeypaw- Pretty golden she-cat with black flecks**

**Nectarpaw- Pale ginger she-cat**

**Mosspaw- Pale gray tom with brilliant green eyes**

**Larkpaw- Golden brown she-cat**

**Queens: **** Icepetal- White she-cat (nursing Sunkit & Oakkit)****  
**

**Foxfur- Dark ginger she-cat (nursing Icykit, Rosekit & Mintkit)**

**Elders:**** Stripedtail- Gray tabby tom with a striped tail**

**Fernspring - Tortoiseshell & cream she-cat**

**OceanClan**

**Leader:**** Riverstar- Blue gray tom**

**Deputy:**** Fastcurrent - White tom**

**Apprentice, Sealpaw**

**Medicine Cat:**** Moonwing- Pale gray she-cat**

**DawnClan**

**Leader:**** Crowstar- Black tom**

**Deputy:  Cloverfoot- Light brown she-cat**

**Medicine Cat:**** Birchleaf- Pale ginger tom with green eyes**

**Apprentice, Gorsepaw**

**CloudClan**

**Leader:**** Violetstar- Tortoiseshell & white she-cat**

**Deputy: Thornwhisker- Golden brown tom**

**Medicine Cat:****Robinquill- White & ginger she-cat**

**Chapter 1**

Icykit lay lazily on the floor of the nursery a cool breeze wafted over her. She was bored out of her mind, Icykit turned to look at her mother Foxfur who was talking to Frostpetal. She gave her small white pelt a shake and bounded over to her sister's Rosekit and Mintkit. They were batting at a small moss ball, slowly Icykit stalked up to them, she waited for just the right moment. Then she pounced and held up the moss ball triumphantly.

"Yay! I got it and you didn't even notice me!" boasted Icykit, puffing out her chest proudly. Her bright blue eyes sparkled mischievously. Rosekit's ginger fur bristled.

"I did so notice you!" Rosekit protested. Mintkit nudged her and whispered something in her ear. Icykit sighed, sometimes she felt as if her sisters didn't like her at all. Suddenly Icykit thought of an idea, they could play with Icepetal's kits.

"Hey, why don't we go outside and play with Sunkit and Oakkit?" she suggested hopefully. Rosekit and Mintkit started to jump up and down excitedly.

"Yes! Let's go and ask them!" They said in unison. The three sisters raced over to where Frostpetal was still talking with Foxfur. Sunkit and Oakkit were crouched by their mother looking very bored, they perked up when they saw Icykit, Rosekit and Mintkit. Icykit remembered that Frostpetal was very over-protective of her kits, so she beckoned to her sisters to stop.

"What is it?" asked Mintkit.

" If we want to play outside we should be more quiet about it." hissed Icykit. Then she quietly crept up on the two brothers, she pressed herself flat on the nursery floor.

"Pssst, over here!" she whispered. Sunkit looked around before noticing her, he nudged Oakkit and pointed his golden tail at Icykit.

"Do you wanna go outside to play?" she asked.

"Yes! We are so bored, Frostpetal won't let us do anything!" pleaded Sunkit.

"Then follow me and be quiet." The kits slowly edged towards the entrance to the nursery, Icykit could feel the air ruffling her pelt. Her heart filled with excitement until it felt like it was going to burst. Just a few more steps she thought. Finally they were through! Icykit spun around purring, it was amazing! The sunlight dappled the ground and the camp looked huge! There was so much to see! Then she seemed to remember the others.

"This is amazing, I'm glad we're in FeatherClan!" she exclaimed. Her sisters looked equally impressed.

"Lets play fox attack!" mewed Oakkit.

"I'm the fox because I have the same colour fur as one!" squealed Rosekit.

"I'll be leader of FeatherClan because I'm strong!" boasted Sunkit.

"I'll be your loyal deputy!" exclaimed Oakkit proudly.

"You guys took all the good parts! Anyways I'm going to explore!" Icykit stalked off to the fresh-kill pile.

"Wait, actually Oakkit you can be leader I'm going with Icykit!"called Sunkit. He raced towards Icykit, she waited impatiently. They set off to the fresh-kill pile, Icykit deeply took in all her surroundings.

"Come on, race you to the fresh-kill pile!" challenged Sunkit he ran ahead, the sun made his golden pelt shine. Icykit thought, no way am I going to lose to this proud kit. She started to run and narrowed her blue eyes, training them on Sunkit. Icykit unsheathed her small, claws and pounced on him just before he reached the fresh-kill. Her claws dug into Sunkit's shoulders pinning him down, blood started to drip out.

"Hey! That hurts, no fair!" protested Sunkit.

"That'll show you to head start!" mewed Icykit happily. Sunkit soon wriggled out of her grasp his fur was bristling. He let out a yowl and jumped on Icykit, she felt thorn sharp claws slash across her face. But she fought back viciously, soon her white fur was red with blood. They tussled, suddenly Sunkit dealt her a vicious blow to the ear. Icykit retaliated by giving him a big slash across his forepaw. Blinding pain slashed down her belly, everything went black.

* * *

Sunkits POV

Sunkit felt hot anger flow through his body as he dealt blow after blow. How dare this small she-cat dig her claws into his shoulders, he had always been able to get angry easily. Blood was dripping from his forepaw, we are fighting like real warriors he thought proudly. Suddenly Icykit slumped to the ground, Sunkit felt horror course through him. Frostpetal had always told him he would be a great little fighter if he kept his anger under control and he had wanted to become friend with this fiesty she-cat. Now Icykit would hate him! Sunkit started at her beautiful white fur that was matted with blood. He looked down at his own bleeding foreleg and licked it away. Blech! Blood tasted disgusting! Soon his leg was clean and he could see his unusual birthmark in the shape of a sun. Icykit's chest rose up and down taking shallow breaths. Sunkit sighed with relief that she was still alive.

Suddenly his heart sank as he realized he would be in huge trouble, after all there was still blood on his claws. Sunkit drooped, why couldn't he keep his anger under control. He decided to sneak away before anyone could find him. But just before he had took a pawstep Sunkit heard a growl behind him. He turned around to see a huge silver she-cat staring down at him, her eyes were chips of ice. Sunkit remembered her from the stories Frostpetal told him, this was Dewstar, leader of FeatherClan. He flinched under her gaze, he was in for it now!

"My den, now! You are in big trouble!" yowled Dewstar. Sunkit drooped as he was led to his fate, but then he decided to face his punishment bravely. Sunkit held his golden body erect and his tail high in the air. If he had to face this,it would be bravely!

**Ok, this chapter is really short but I promise the others will be longer! Poor Sunkit, I sure wouldn't want to be in his position! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I need more reviews, I haven't even got one! So send them in! Looks at with puppy dog eyes.**

Icykits POV

Her eyes flickered open to see a beautiful tortoiseshell standing over her. Icykit smelled the sweet scent of herbs in the air. She looked around and saw a store of herbs resting against the far wall and a small golden she-cat placing them into neat piles. Icykit tried to move but felt a sharp agony course through her belly. Suddenly it all came flooding back, sneaking out of the nursery, racing Sunkit, pinning him down and getting into a fight. Her blue eyes slowly looked down and Icykit saw that her body was covered with cobwebs. She let out a mew of surprise, had Sunkit really hurt her that bad? That arrogant furball would pay.

"Hush, you poor scrap of fur. Your wounds will be healed soon." mewed the tortoiseshell gently, her amber eyes were filled with warmth and concern. Icykit loved the sweet melodic sound of her voice, she wanted to know who this lovely cat was.

"Who are you?" groaned Icykit softly. She agonizingly lifted herself up into a sitting position, a pain she had never experienced came from her belly.

"Starcloud, I'm FeatherClan's medicine cat, now don't put too much strain on that belly. You have a nasty wound there." she explained. The golden she-cat who was sorting out herbs bounded over carrying a bundle of herbs in her mouth.

"This is Honeypaw my apprentice, she has some herbs to help treat your wounds." mewed Starcloud. Honeypaw placed down the herbs in front of her mentor.

"Honeypaw, chew this horsetail into a pulp and apply it to Icykits wounds." commanded Starcloud briskly. Honeypaw chewed it into a pulp then applied it onto the gash that ran down Icykit's belly and onto the nick in her ear. Then she got some little black seeds and held them out to Icykit.

"This is poppy seed, eat it and it will ease the pain." explained Honeypaw. Icykit stared at the seeds then she gulped them down, soon the burning pain that consumed her senses eased down to a dull ache.

"See, that's much better isn't it?" soothed Honeypaw. Icykit nodded sleepily, she was starting to feel very drowsy. Suddenly she felt a soft tongue rasp over her, Icykit looked up and saw her mother Foxfur. She wriggled closer until she was touching pelts with Foxfur.

"Are you alright, I've been so worried about you!" mewed Foxfur with concern.

"Yes, where are Rosekit and Mintkit? Did you leave them by themselves?" asked Icykit curiously. Her mother must have changed a lot if she was ready to leave them on their own.

"Oh StarClan no, they're right here!" exclaimed Foxfur. She moved away to reveal the small ginger pelt of Rosekit and the blue-gray pelt of Mintkit. They came next to Icykit and snuggled their pelts in hers.

" We're glad you're okay, Sunkit will be in big trouble!" mewed Mintkit cheerfully. Oh Sunkit! Icykit had totally forgotten about him, she wondered what they would do to him. Icykit's mind flooded with pictures of Sunkit, his huge amber eyes that sparkled with happiness and his perky attitude. But then Icykit remembered how he was like in the fight, teeth bared, bristling golden fur and narrowed eyes. She wondered wistfully if they could have been friends, but how could they after Sunkit had shown himself to be a mean fighter? Then Rosekit interrupted her thoughts.

"When Sunkit comes back in the nursery we'll tear him to shreds for you!" she growled. Foxfur mrowed with laughter.

"Come on kits, we don't won't you guys fighting in the nursery! You could get hurt like Icykit!" she warned lightly. Mintkit's eyes widened and she snuggled closer to Icykit.

"I don't want to get hurt like our sister, do I Rosekit?" Mintkit nudged Rosekit.

" Uhh, yeah, we will be more careful from now on." she mumbled. Icykit thought about how nice it felt to have her sister's snuggled up next to her when the ferns at the entrance to the medicine cat den swished. A huge dark cream & brown tom strode over to Icykit and her family, he bent down next to Foxfur and pressed his pelt to hers. What was he doing thought Icykit. Suddenly Rosekit and Mintkit flung themselves onto him and tried to catch his tail. Foxfur soon turned to Icykit and smiled at her confused look.

"Meet your father, Kinktail!" explained Foxfur.

"Hi Icykit, I've already intoduced myself to your sisters when you were knocked out." purred Kinktail.

"Hi father, do you know I'm just like a warrior. Because I have two scars!" mewed Icykit proudly, Kinktail purred and looked at her two new scars.

"Yes, you are the little warrior. That Sunkit didn't really stand a chance with you around did he?" chuckled Kinktail. Suddenly Icykit felt a big tiredness sweep over her, she heard Starcloud say to her family.

"Honeypaw gave her some poppy seeds which will probably make her go to sleep."

Slowly Icykit's eyes closed and the last thing she saw was a picture of a golden tom with amber eyes in her mind.

* * *

Sunkits POV

Dewstar didn't talk the whole entire way as she led Sunkit to her den. Sunkit still held his erect stance, the walk seemed to take forever. Finally Sunkit scrambled into a spacious cave, it was Dewstar's den. He forlornly sat down in the middle of the cave with his tail wrapped around his paws. Sunkit pondered over all the possible punishments, he remembered a story Fernspring, the elder, had told him. She had said that if a cat did something really horrible they would get exiled! Would Dewstar be so harsh as to exile a kit? Sunkit started to tremble in fear as he thought about being exiled, for a start he couldn't even hunt. He would probably end up being sent to his death if he was exiled. Sunkit thought how stupid he was! Why would he attack his own clanmate when he was only a kit? If Sunkit could do this as a kit what would he be like as a warrior. Sunkit shuddered at the thought.

"If you are done thinking?" growled Dewstar impatiently. Sunkit bowed his head and let Dewstar continue.

"Now would you care to explain what I saw today?" hissed Dewstar. Sunkit knew that he should tell the truth.

"Well, I sneaked out the nursery with Oakkit, Rosekit, Mintkit and Icykit. The other kits wanted to play a fox attack game but Icykit and I wanted to explore. So we raced each other to the fresh-kill pile but-" Sunkit stopped mid sentence, he couldn't say that Icykit had started it otherwise she would be in trouble as well. After all he owed her that because of the wound he inflicted on her.

" - but I got jealous that she was winning and started a fight." finished Sunkit. He braced himself for Dewstar's yowl and sure enough it came.

"How dare you attack a clanmate just because of petty jealousy! Obviously you need to stop behaving like a kit if you ever want to become an apprentice! You should be ashamed of yourself!" yowled Dewstar furiously. Sunkit hung his head in shame, he flinched at Dewstar's angry rant. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore.

"Look just get it over and done with and exile me!" shouted Sunkit. Dewstar looked at him strangely.

"For StarClan's sake, I won't exile a mere kit but you will be punished!" growled Dewstar. Then she stopped for a moment to think, finally she appeared to have reached an idea.

"Your punishment is-" Sunkit stared up at her sadly. His claws kneaded the ground impatiently.

"You will wait one moon after your brother becomes an apprentice until you can become one!" Sunkit's jaw dropped, one moon! That was ages he couldn't survive that long. Oakkit would never let him hear the end of it! But then Sunkit's mind drifted back to a certain white she-cat. _Maybe I deserve it_ he thought.

**Ok I need reviews! Please! So who feels sorry for Sunkit and Icykit? I do! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I'm sorry my updates always take so long but our teacher gives us so much homework! So bear with me! Anyways I'm not getting many reviews so please do! Thanks to Born of True Destiny for submitting reviews for me! Check out my new poll for this story!**

Icykit stared forlornly ahead. Her paws itched terribly to go back to the nursery, she couldn't stand another minute of this sitting and waiting! When would Starcloud finally let her go back to the nursery? She felt like the nursery was calling her to come back! Icykit felt much better after being in the medicine cat's den for three sunrises. Although her injury still throbbed dully it wasn't unbearable. Every new sunrise seemed to bring more promise of going back to the nursery but Starcloud was hesitant. She didn't want Icykit to reopen her wound by playing too roughly with her litter mates. Rosekit and Mintkit would visit her and tell Icykit all about clan life. But they couldn't play with her just yet, Icykit felt like she was going to burst with boredom. Since she had to stay here Foxfur couldn't feed her milk often. So she started bringing Icykit some fresh-kill and so far that was probably the best thing about being in Starcloud's den. Icykit remembered vividly the first time when she tasted fresh-kill. It was the previous sunrise, Foxfur had come with a plump mouse in her jaws. She had dropped it onto the floor and nudged it close to Icykit. She remembered the musky, forest scent had filled her jaws with longing. Whiskers quivering with excitement she had bent down and taken a huge bite out of the mouse. Her mouth had flooded with the delicious taste of warm, rich prey. It had filled Icykit from head to paw with nourishment. Icykit could still taste it now, it was the best thing she had ever tasted!

"Hard isn't it?" a sympathetic voice said from behind her. Icykit spun around and saw a beautiful golden she-cat with black flecks. Her brilliant amber eyes swam with a mixture of pity and understanding. Icykit remembered her vaguely from the first day here.

"Remember me? I'm Honeypaw, Starcloud's apprentice." mewed Honeypaw. Icykit suddenly remembered seeing her a couple of times sorting herbs or applying poultices to her wounds.

"Yes, I've seen you a couple of times." answered Icykit.

" Well, you look pretty bored."

" I know! When will Starcloud let me go back to the nursery?" exclaimed Icykit impatiently with a lash of her fluffy white tail.

" I think one more sunrise should do it. But Starcloud can be a bit over reactive." chuckled Honeypaw. "Trust me I know, after all she is my mentor!"

" I can't wait until then!" squeaked Icykit. She purred contentedly, only one more sunrise! Starcloud who had been gathering herbs entered the den, she padded over to the store of herbs and placed down some juniper berries she had found.

" I hope Honeypaw hasn't been disturbing you too much." mewed Starcloud.

"No, I'm fine!" mewed Icykit.

" Thats good. Honeypaw! Can you please come over here and sort out these herbs for me please! It needs to be done before we go to the Shimmering Falls tonight to meet with StarClan." commanded Starcloud gently.

"Sure!" answered Honeypaw she quickly started to sift the herbs into neat piles. Icykit sighed now there would be no one to talk to. She started to think how great it would be when she would become an apprentice. No more having to rest and asking permission to go outside. It would be great! Even better than going back to the nursery. Icykit didn't know many warriors so she wasn't sure who she wanted as a mentor. _I'm going to be the best fighter this clan has ever seen! _Thought Icykit as she flexed her small claws and scored marks in the dirt. _Sunkit won't beat me again!_

* * *

**Sunkit's POV**

"Come on Sunkit! Lets play!" mewed Oakkit for about the forth time that afternoon. Sunkit sighed he was still thinking about how Dewstar could be that horrible! He knew that what he did was wrong but one moon! That was ages! What's worse he would be the only one left in the nursery and there would be nothing to do all day! Frostpetal nudged him.

"Sunkit, it won't help to mope around all day! Go and play outside with Oakkit and make sure to stay out of trouble!" insisted Frostpetal firmly. Sunkit stretched his small golden legs and stood up. He looked across to the other side of the nursery and saw Rosekit and Mintkit staring broodingly at him. They were still holding a grudge against him and insisted on playing their own games by them selves.

"Fine, come on Oakkit." Oakkit jumped up and down excitedly.

"I knew you would agree!" he cheered. They started going towards the nursery entrance. Oakkit bounded ahead with Sunkit hot on his heels. They arrived outside with the gleaming sun casting shadows on the ground. Clan life seemed to be in full swing, Fernspring and Stripedtail the elders were sunning themselves on a cliff face that jutted out close to their den. Splashpelt and Songflight were sharing tongues at the base of a huge oak( which was actually where the High Branch was). Nightstep, Nectarpaw, Kinktail and Larkpaw had just come back from a border patrol. But they had still taken time to catch a few pieces of prey. Starcloud was entering through the thorn tunnel, jaws laden from a herb gathering expedition.

"So what should we play?" asked Sunkit. He thought this was way better than staying inside the nursery, it took his mind off the apprentice problem. Sunkit looked down at his birth mark on his right forepaw in the shape of a sun. Frostpetal had told him something strange about it. Something like the birthmark meant he would be like a ray of sunshine destined for great things. But mothers always told their kits stuff like that. Anyways how could he be like a ray of sunshine when Sunkit couldn't even control his anger sometimes? He shook himself out of his thoughts and sat down with his golden tail wrapped around his small paws.

" I know I'll be Oakstar the noble leader of FeatherClan!" suggested Oakkit.

"I'll be Sunstar the fierce leader of DawnClan!" mewed Sunkit. He stood up and started to circle Oakkit. Oakkit snarled.

"There isn't room for two of us in this forest! Attack!" yowled Oakkit. He sprang at Sunkit. They kept their claws sheathed at they tussled on the ground, tossing clouds of dirt into the air. Sunkit pinned down Oakkit. But Oakkit batted him with his hindpaws knocking Sunkit onto the ground.

" FeatherClan wins!" crowed Oakkit triumphantly. He didn't notice Sunkit creeping stealthily along the ground until Sunkit jumped on Oakkit. Oakkit yowled with surprise as he fell to the ground. Sunkit purred with amusement.

" I think DawnClan are the winners don't you?" asked Sunkit happily. Oakkit huffed angrily.

" I almost would have won!" he whined. Sunkit wasn't paying attention anymore though. He watched as Rosekit and Mintkit stalked up to him from the entrance to the nursery. Rosekit narrowed her green eyes at him.

" You should go and say sorry to our sister instead of wasting your time here where you're not wanted!" hissed Rosekit. Sunkit felt hurt course through him. Rosekit had no need to say that!

"Yeah, go away!" growled Mintkit. Oakkit hissed angrily and stepped forwards until he was towering over the two she-cats. Sunkit nudged him lightly and whispered.

"I can fight my own battles!" Then he stood next to his brother with blazing eyes of amber fire. Sunkit felt his fur bristle.

"I'll go away when I want and not when some puny she-cats tell me to!" he hissed.

" You wouldn't dare hurt us!" jeered Rosekit. Sunkit felt his claws slide out he would show them! Then he remembered he was already in enough trouble. Sunkit sheathed his claws. He spun around and stalked away, Sunkit felt his paws carry him in the direction of the medicine cat den. Maybe Rosekit and Mintkit had a point, he would say sorry to Icykit!

**Ok please review! I love to hear what people think! I know my writing is really rushed but I'm trying to work on it!**

**Icyclaws:D**


End file.
